Various embodiments of the disclosure pertain to linear shaped charges, and more particularly, to a linear shaped charge including a spinal charge element.
A linear shaped charge (LSC) is an explosive device consisting of an explosive material encased in a metal tube (or sheath). The sheath typically has a V-shaped cross-sectional profile that defines a lower apex. When the LSC is detonated at one end, a planar detonation wave propagates axially along the length of the LSC. As each cross-section is detonated, a high-velocity molten jet of sheath material is projected downward from the lower apex. The molten jet is capable of cutting through various metallic and non-metallic targets of various thicknesses depending on the explosive material load and the sheath material.
A conventional LSC generates a planar detonation wave that travels parallel to the length of the sheath and therefore perpendicular to the projected molten jet. Since the detonation wave is perpendicular to the molten jet, the molten jet does not realize the full force of the detonation wave and the detonation efficiency of the LSC is diminished.